Cold Neck, Warm Heart
by CourftheCat
Summary: In which Jehan is sentimental and Courfeyrac is a cute patoot.


_**So I have this headcanon that Jehan has a scarf that he takes everywhere with him. For future reference, the scarf is that of Dan Smith's (that's the cute patoot in my profile picture). Enjoy!**_

Courfeyrac ran into the school gates, later than usual, carrying a wrapped package and trying desperately to hide it from the snow. For the first time that winter the six year old didn't slip on the ice, and he mentally thanked his mother for making sure he was wearing gripping shoes when she left him at the school gates that morning. He threw his bag onto his peg in the cloak room and ran into his classroom – Orange Class, both his and his best friend's favourite colour – to find two chairs empty. Sure, one of them was his, but…

"Where's Jehan?" he asked Combeferre, who sat on the other side of him.

"Courfeyrac, do you have something you would like to say to me?" the teacher frowned at him.

"Sorry for being late, Madame," he sighed. "I left Jehan's present at home." He held up the package, covered in space wrapping paper.

"Jean has a cold and won't be in today." Courfeyrac's face fell.

"But it's his birthday today!" Courfeyrac protested.

"Well it's not good for him to be spreading around a nasty bug, infecting the whole class, is it Courfeyrac? We don't want you all ill." Courfeyrac frowned. He didn't know what 'infected' meant, but the only bug he ever spread about were the ladybirds, across his garden, when his little brother brought them home in his lunchbox. Courfeyrac just sat down next to Combeferre and tried to let the day go by.

The day went slowly, Courfeyrac missing his best friend more than anything. He sat watching the clock until the bell went. He leapt up and ran as fast as he could out the school gate. He found his mother quickly, taking her hand and dragging her across the street to Jehan's house. Knocking on the door, he jumped from foot to foot as he waited for someone to answer the door.

"Courfeyrac!" Jehan's mother smiled and welcomed him in. "Jehan's in his room."

The knock on the door made Jehan jump, nearly spilling his honey and lemon drink.

"Come bin." Jehan grinned when Courfeyrac stuck his head around the door. "Courf!" Courfeyrac stepped in and handed Jehan the present.

"Happy birthday, Jehan," Courfeyrac smiled. Jehan blushed and ripped open the wrapping paper to reveal a thick yellow, green and black argyle scarf.

"This is de wob I wanted!" Jehan laughed, wrapping his scarf around his neck and snuggling his chin into it. "I guess I could use it," he giggled. "Thanks Courf."

"No problem." Courfeyrac sat down on the bed and snuggled in next to Jehan. Their mothers found them like this half an hour later, both asleep.

-/-

"All set, Jehan?" Courfeyrac asked as Jehan lugged his suitcase out to the car.

"I think so," Jehan sighed. He glanced down at the engagement ring on his finger. After fifteen years of dates, Valentine's Days, and no days without Jehan's lucky scarf, the two twenty one year olds had officially decided to tie the knot. Courfeyrac had proposed only a month ago, and now Jehan was flying off to Italy for a poetry convention, to meet fans of hi work. Courfeyrac was dying to go with him, but work persisted and he couldn't get time off.

"You're gonna get there _five_ hours before you're due to fly, can't you stay a while?"

"What if I forget something important and have to come back?" Courfeyrac smiled softly and placed a kiss on Jehan's nose.

"Fair enough," he murmured.

After waving at Jehan until he'd turned the corner, Courfeyrac sighed. It was late. He curled into the sheets of the bed, slipping his hand under Jehan's pillow like he normally did. Feeling a fabric, he pulled out the scarf. He smiled softly, and pulled it to his chest, breathing in the smell of peppermint and old books, the smell that clung to Jehan like a child to his teddy (or scarf). Courfeyrac curled into a ball around the scarf and fell asleep.

"Courfeyrac?" the muffled call pulled him out of his slumber. He grabbed the keys from the bedside table and walked to the door.

"Jehan?" Courfeyrac smiled sleepily. "You're a sight for sore eyes." Jehan laughed.

"I've been gone an hour. I just forgot a few things."

"What?"

"My keys," he began, "You."

"Jehan, you know I can't come."

"I talked to your boss, Enjolras has you covered. Let's get out of here." Courfeyrac grinned.

"I love you," he murmured.

"I love you too," Jehan laughed. "Go and get in the car, I won't be a minute. I just forgot something else." Jehan ran inside, emerging after a few moments and getting into the car. "I haven't gone a day without this for fifteen years," he grinned, holding up his scarf.

"Cold neck," Courfeyrac whispered, "Warm heart."

"Is that so?" Jehan giggled.

"Yeah." Courfeyrac's eyes began to slip shut. "But you'd better wear it anyway. Can't have you… catching a…" and with that, Courfeyrac fell asleep.


End file.
